The Wayward Angel
by casgetouttamyass
Summary: Cas has fallen, and so has his brothers and sisters. But where is Dean? Sam's hurt, Meg is alive, Crowley is still recovering from his meltdown, Abbadon's still a b*tch, Dean is totally wrecked, and Cas is human, with absolutely no idea what to do. Contains S8 spoilers and unintentional S9.
1. Chapter 1: Fallen

AN: I'm new to this. Not lying. Any suggestions would be welcome I've been wrestling with publishing this for a while, so if you don't like it, that's fine, just click the home button.

Contains Season 8 spoilers, unintentional season 9 most likely. What I wish will happen this season

I'm a hardcore Destiel shipper and if any mentions Wincest as a suggestion, sorry, I can't :/ not my thing

May be a one-shot. May have Destiel moments. Who knows?

-VWH

The Wayward Angel

"Cas? Is that you?"

"Come on man, don't just ignore these".

"You know, I've been praying to you. Would it hurt to at least call?"

"Sam… I can't find him Cas. We need you- I… need you"

The voicemail beeped. That was the last message Cas heard before the phone ran out of battery. The wingless angel looked down in dismay, at the useless hunk of metal with its accusatory cracked screen that only reminded him of the worst hour of his life. The ex-angel mournfully put the phone away and set out to find the Winchesters. If he was lucky, maybe he landed close to the church Sam had Crowley held in. That immediate thought brought him to an abrupt stop. The trials. Metatron's trickery. The death of Naomi. There was a wave of nausea and dizziness before Cas fell, for the second time that night.

Cas woke to a strange noise, almost like electric crackling coming from the sky, and the sharp smell of ozone. Curiously, he looked up, and saw the hundreds- no; thousands- of bright orange flames hurtling towards the ground. They were everywhere. With a start, Castiel realized. His brothers and sisters… they were falling. He could hear in his head the babble of angelic screaming and confusion, enough to bring Cas to his knees, clutching the sides of his head, tears streaming down his face. Dean. Where was Dean in all this? Castiel shakily rose and set off at a run, trying, yet failing, to ignore the pain in thousands of voices echoing inside his head.

2 days later

Dean paced the hospital corridor frantically. Sam was in mid-op, Cas in the wind. What the hell is happening? Dean pulled out his cell to leave yet another voice mail in his angel's mailbox before he shut his phone with a snap. If _Castiel _actually cared, he would have responded to his thousand freakin' prayers. Another twinge in his gut. _If Cas isn't responding_, his mind told him sternly (strangely in Bobby's voice), _there's a damn reason for it._

A doctor woke him out of his sleep-deprived daze. "Jake and Chris Purvahl?" Dean almost declined the aged doctor, quickly remembering their newly acquired identities, courtesy of Charlie. "Yes?" Dean replied in a gruff voice. "Well, Jake is doing… fine. The real danger is the glass that got embedded deeply into his body. If we hadn't of done the X-ray, we would never have seen it. Tell me, was your brother attacked? I can have the police here in ten minutes…" the kindly old doctor said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "No doc, please… That would be the last thing he needs right now". The doctor agreed, and left Dean to his quiet anger. _Abbadon_, he thought. This bitch, I swear… The intercom directly above Dean crackled to life- _'Dean Winchester, to Intensive Care. We have your brother.'_

_Cas._ Frightened nurses stuck to the sides of the hall as Dean raced down to the Emergency ward, praying Cas hadn't fallen.

The fallen angel woke up groggily. Never before, in his endless life had Cas felt this bad. This, he mused, must be how Dean feels after every punch-up he had managed to find himself in. Cas hurt, from his head to his toes, and every time he was forced to breathe he almost cried from pain. Unable to deal, Cas just laid down on the sidewalk of some random city and just waited for death.

When he woke up for what was probably the 10th time that night, Cas found himself in the brightest, whitest, loudest, cleanest room he had ever seen. A sign outside this strange room told him he was in Intensive Care. Brilliant.

"Where am I?" he moaned, struggling to stay awake.

"New York county hospital, Castiel".

At the sound of his angelic name Cas was more awake then ever, staring straight into the face of… Meg.

"You're dead".

"You're rude".

"No… Crowley stabbed you…"

"I was a witch d'bag. I pulled a lighting stunt and cleared the hell out… Dean's here."

_This is all I've written so far… I will write more, most likely. Please leave your thoughts down below __ would be helpful._


	2. Chapter 2: I Feel Like Crap Dean

Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Supernatural, obviously or any of these characters

Thanks everyone who read and the people who contacted me personally I hope you like this chapter

*PLEASE READ + REVIEW, IT HELPS SO MUCH*

**Cas**

Dean? Dean was here? How? Questions filled Castiels head. Sam. It must be involved with Sam. Loud conversation filled the corridor, and Cas smiled to himself. He had found Dean. Dean came into his room, panting heavily, green eyes flashing in anger.

"Hello, Dean".

Cas then promptly passed out from exhaustion.

**Dean**

Cas? Is he here? As Dean raced down the corridors of Intensive Care he ran into… Meg?

"Hiya shortstop." Meg smirked as she waltzed past.

Deans thoughts were racing at a million miles per hour, when he finally managed "But you're… dead."

Meg rolled her eyes. "You know, you're the second person to tell me that today."

"Is Cas in there?"

Meg's expression grew serious. "Dean…"

"What now?" Dean growled. "What did that short little curly-haired fuck do to him?"

"Cas… he fell".

_No. _Dean stormed past the bitch demon and into the room. Before him lay Cas, his blue eyes faded, the dark bags under his eyes as black as night. Cas looked like Dean felt, he was underfed, beaten, broken.

"Hello Dean."

Dean saw it coming when Cas passed out. After the nurses finished their testing Dean moved to the chair beside his bed. The ex-angel had a small smile on his face, like he had stayed awake this long just to see Dean. With a start, Dean probably realised this was true.

"I'm sorry buddy. I thought you were just ignoring me… I know you couldn't.. hear me."

Deans voice broke on the last two words, as it sunk in just how grave this situation was. Cas was human, and had fallen from Heaven as a human- he had the X-rays to prove it. The nurse had told Dean that Cas had stress fractures all down his spine, a ligament torn in his hand, terrible bruising all over his body, severe malnutrition and dehydration and to top it off, all his ribs were broken. Dean was horrified. All this, over one angel thinking he could do better? Dean didn't really know the full story, but he got the gist of it.

Almost on cue, Cas woke up panting. Sweat poured down his face as he sat up to quickly and yanked the needles out of his arm.

"…Ouch."

"Cas? What's wrong buddy?" Dean felt distressed when he saw the expression on his face. It was sheer terror, mixed with sadness and defeat as Cas took in his surroundings. Dean's heart broke as the terror disappeared from his face, and was replaced by his tears.

"Dean…" Cas's voice broke. "I'm not an angel anymore."

"I know man. I know."

**Cas**

All Cas saw in his dreams (his first drug-induced dream) was the burning orange lights that fell all over the earth, and he could hear the creaming and the sobbing of the angels when they landed. The dream changed, and he was back in that chair, with Metatron, but this was different. This appeared to be the present moment. Metatron was at Naomi's office desk, twisting a vial full of some poor angel's leftover grace. With a jolt, Cas realized it was his own. Maybe… his time as an angel wasn't yet over. Metatron looked at Cas and grinned, as he threw the vial to the ground and it smashed, but instead of coming back to Cas, it was absorbed into Metatron.

"No!" Cas cried out, as he fell, and just kept falling for days and days, seeing nothing but black and Metatrons evil grin, which is when he woke up, finding himself sitting up with tremendous pain in his ribs, back and hand.

"Cas? What's wrong buddy?"

Cas looked over and saw Dean, with his concerned green eyes reflecting Cas's face, which alarmed him. He looked terrible. Cas went to stretch his wings and get away from this stupidly clean room when he realized, with a terrible twinge in his (now functioning) gut, his wings were gone. He could feel were they were supposed to be, and immediately his eyes filled with tears.

He had to tell Dean, had to warn Dean he was no longer an angel. But he knew. Of course he knew. _Meg. _

Dean broke his thoughts. "So uh…. How you feelin' big guy?" Cas didn't quite know how to respond to this. He felt like crap.

"I feel like crap, Dean."

A chuckle brought him out of his pain-filled thoughts. Dean's laugh was probably the best thing Cas had seen/heard since becoming human.

"I don't understand."

"Oh, just you. I'm guessing you said exactly what you thought, right?"

Cas frowned. What, was he supposed to lie?

"Did you want me to lie?"

"No, I guess not. It's just nice to have you… still seem like you."

"Even though I have no powers, no wings and I am completely useless?"

Deans nostrils flared, Cas observed with interest. _Angry? Hungry? _Cas wasn't sure.

"Are you fucking kidding me Cas? You are _family. _You aren't useless. Not to me, not to… Sam… Not to anyone."

Ah, anger.

"How is Sam..?" Cas was almost afraid to ask.

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Dean needed to shave, Cas thought. Maybe have a shower. Speaking of showers, Cas was probably going to have to have one every day. He inwardly groaned as Dean started speaking.

"He's fine. Lacerations on his internal organs that needed surgery, but he'll be fine. Heck, he's died I don't know how many times already."

"That's… good."

"Yeah."

Cas was still thinking about showers when Dean spoke again.

"If all the angels are human again… what does that mean for Michael and Lucifer?"

_Lucifer. _Cas didn't have many fond memories of that particular older brother who haunted his mind during his time in the other sick-people place. Doubt filled his mind. Metatron hadn't actually mentioned Lucifer, but Cas wasn't sure if that meant Lucifer was involved or not. Metatron seemed far too organised for an angel that had been out of the loop for hundreds of years.

Dean, again, snapped Cas out of his thoughts. "Cas? Yo Cas, you with me?"

"Yes Dean, I am with you."

"Great. So I just got a call from Kevin Tran. A massive hole opened up in Stull Cemetery Kansas-"

"The battleground of Michael and Lucifer?"

"…yeah. Anyway, witnesses reported a man who sounds very much like Adam who just walked out. According to one particularly distressed pregnant woman, he had a 'golden glow'.

"Michael. He's free. You'd better hide Sam, Lucifer's out again." Cas grinned at his own angelic, unfunny wit.

Dean snorted. "Real funny Cas, real funny."


	3. Chapter 3: Impervious

Chapter 3- Impervious

Thanks everyone who reads this sorry about late posting, school yanno :/ writing this on Halloween! Sppooooppppyyyy

My idea for the nurse comes from Ms Harley Quinn ;) (Batman)

**Sam**

The youngest Winchester sleepily opened his eyes, to a white, empty hospital room. _Super, _Sam thought to himself, rolling his eyes. He winced.

"How ya doin, sweetheart?" a blonde nurse in pigtails flounced into the room chewing gum. "You gave us a bitofa scare when you came in. Looked like the Devil himself dragged you through Hell," she cackled, not realising how eerily close she was.

"I'm… okay?" Sam wasn't sure how to respond to this crazy-ass nurse. She seemed way too cheerful for an early morning.

At this precise moment, Dean stumbled in, rubbing his eyes.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled widely. "Sammy boy? So you finally decide to grace us with your presence, huh?" Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes, winced, and looked up in alarm at Dean.

"Cas? Is he okay? Did Metatron-"

"What the hell kind of a name is Megatron?" the blonde nurse interrupted. Isn't that some kind of car-robot thing?"

"No, Me-ta-tron", Dean explained, barely glancing. "Cas is fine. Just a little messed up. He's feeling… a lot more _human_", Dean emphasized for the nurses sake.

Sam frowned. Cas human? Not good.

**Cas**

Cas wasn't feeling flash. His tummy felt like it was swirling around, hating the food he wolfed down. He could feel it all jumping in his stomach. At the moment, Dean popped in, after visiting Sam.

"Hey, Cas."

Dean stopped and frowned, looked back at Cas.

"Hey buddy? You don't look so good... Did you know you're looking kinda grey?"

He swallowed. "Dean I think I feel sick. And it's horrible" Castiel half whined.

Dean walked outside, and returned with a bucket.

"Here ya go, buddy."

"Um Dean? How is a bucket supposed to make me feel better..?"

"It's not supposed to make you feel better Cas, it's for you to ah… you know…"

"For me to what?"

Dean sighed. Castiel instantly regretted all the questions. All this is so new… he didn't mean to make Dean mad.

"I am sorry Dean. I don't mean to make you upset…"

"No Cas, it's not that. I just don't like the fact that your human now, and breakable. I have to explain what feeling sick is to you and why you feel like ass, and… I don't know. I guess to me, you're invincible. Impervious. Impossible to break. I have to remember now, you're just like me." Dean half-smiled as he brought the bucket next to his bed, and sat down.

"It's for you to be sick in Cas. You know, vomit?"

"Ah."

Castiel was visibly sweating now. He felt awful.

"Hey Cas, do you need-"

Dean brought the bucket up just in time as Castiel quietly vomited everything he had consumed, which frankly, wasn't much.

Castiel felt, basically, like shit. His throat and nose were burning and he felt like someone had punched him in the gut repeatedly and he was ashamed Dean was here.

"You.. Can go.. Dean please…"

"I'm gonna go get you some help, kay?"

"Kay," Cas mumbled.

Cas was dry-retching by the time Dean came back. With nothing left in his stomach, all that was left was the convulsions.

"Hiya sweetie, looks like you're a bit sick hay?" the nurse giggled. "Dean-o here came all the way up to Sammy's room to get me to cheer you up", she beamed.

Cas just stared. Blonde, pigtails, chewing gum? Weird.

The nurse, humming to herself checked his I.V bags, and added another one.

"That should keep everything down for now."

The nurse left, and Dean stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well… they said you can leave tomorrow, same with Sammy. We could go check out Kansas..?"

"Sure Dean."

**Dean**

Wow. Cas sure looked downright miserable, sitting pitifully with his bucket in front of him. Dean's heart swelled with love as he looked down at his angel. He may not have his weord-ass angel-mojo equipment anymore, but Cas was so different to any other man Dean had had a crush on.

No one knew about Dean being bisexual. Not even Sammy. Sammy always saw Dean with girls, but never with another man. Dean didn't want Sammy to feel the repercussions of his romance with another dude, especially with all the biblical crap going on in their lives. Or, lack thereof, going by this present time.

He especially didn't want anyone to know about Cas. Who freakin _knows _what the other angels would do to him. Dean had a feeling angels weren't supposed to be gay. Or bisexual. Dean had to stay away from Cas in order to keep him safe, no matter how he felt.

Which was a pain in the ass. _No pun intended, _Dean thought drily to himself. He allowed himself one small grin before he filled out Cas's release paperwork.

By the time he had finished, and looked over at Cas, he was fast asleep. _Little bastards' got a gift._

Dean smirked, and sat in the chair closest to Cas. _Maybe just a few hours… _Dean mused, and shut his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.


End file.
